


Only Five

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, They're dads now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas and Philips daughter says I hate you for the first time.





	

"I can't believe she did that." Lukas muttered to himself, pacing back and forth in the living room. "All I said was that she couldn't ride on my bike, then bam! She hates me."

Philip sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Baby, you gotta remember she's only five."

"So?! She hates me! My own daughter! I never thought I'd see the day." 

"Lukas, you're being a bit dramatic." 

Lukas turned around, glaring at him. "I am not!" 

Philip smiled, taking Lukas' hand, pulling him onto the couch. "Luka, Hannah is five and she's used to getting what she wants, of course she's gonna get mad when her dad tells her no for the first time." 

Lukas looks down at Philips hands, nodding. "You're probably right."

"No, I am right, this is just some phase she'll apologize in an hour." Philip cupped Lukas' cheek, pulling him in for a kiss.

Lukas kissed back, pulling Philip into a hug. "I'd go insane without you."

Philip just smiled. "I know."

~ 

"Philip!" Lukas yelled from inside the house an hour later.

Philip ran inside, slamming the front door open. "What?! Are you okay?! Where's Hannah?!" He panted, putting his hand on the kitchen counter. Philip glanced up a few seconds later, sighing. No fire. No blood. They're fine. "Of course you're fine." He leaned against the counter, closing his eyes.

Lukas slammed his hands on the counter. "We are absolutely not fine, Philip!" 

"What do you mean?"

"It's been an hour and 8 minutes and she still hasn't came down and said sorry."

Philip stared at Lukas for a few seconds. "Ba-"

"You said it'd be an hour, that this was a phase, this obviously isn't a phase! My kid hates me!" 

"Lukas, she doesn't hate you, we've been over thi-"

"Where is the proof that she doesn't hate me?!"

"She didn't ask me to divorce you, yet." Philip joked.

Lukas' eyes only widened. "What?"

"I'm kid-"

"You said yet! That's gotta mean somethi-"

Both men froze when they heard their daughters door open.

A few seconds passed before Hannah's small voice called out.

"Daddy! Can you come play with me?"

Lukas eyes widened. "She asked for you?!"

"I'm her parent too, Lukas." Philip smirked, kissing Lukas' cheek. "I love you."

"Mhm." Lukas crossed his arms, looking at his feet. 

"Babe." Philip pouted, grabbing his arm, kissing him softly. 

Lukas kissed back, sighing. "She ha-"

"If you finish that sentence I will make you sleep on the couch." Philip laughed.

Lukas just looked down, sniffling. God, this was really upsetting him.

Philip kissed his forehead, cupping his cheeks, making Lukas look at him. "Hannah loves you. She loves playing tag and taking naps and cooking with you. She clung to you on the first day of school. She doesn't and never will hate you." He pecked his lips. 

Lukas nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever." 

"I love you!" Philip called, jogging up the steps.

"Love you!" Lukas replied, turning around, starting to cook dinner.

~

The hour long dinner was silent, mostly, Philip talked, trying to make conversation. It didn't work. Hannah definitely hated him.

~

Lukas had fallen asleep on the couch, watching basketball, his arm dangling over the edge.

"Now.." Philip whispered, kneeling down to Hannah's level. "We have to be very quiet and very sneaky."

Hannah nodded quickly, reaching up. "Carry me!" 

"Inside voice."

Hannah giggled. "Carry me." She whispered. 

Philip picked Hannah up in one arm, picking up the small cake they made while Lukas was sleeping.

"You know what you're gonna say, pumpkin?"

Hannah nodded again, her eyes glued to the cake. She was definitely their kid.

"Okay." Philip walked out into the living room, setting Hannah down, handing her the cake.

Hannah tried to balance the plate on her hand like "in the tv shows" as she would day but Philip quickly corrected her. 

"Both hands, baby." Philip whispered, standing behind the couch.

Hannah gasped, holding onto the cKe plate with her tiny hands squeezing so tight it almost looked painful.

Philip gave her a thumbs up. "Now same him u-"

"DAD!" Hannah screamed, causing Lukas to sit up and look around so fast.

"Philip!?" Lukas yelled, blinking quickly before his eyes finding Hannah. His face softened. "Hey, pretty girl."

"Hi, dad." She grinned, lifting the cake up. 

"Awh, now who's that for?" Lukas grinned, picking Hannah up, setting her on his knee.

"You." She giggled, practically shoving the cake in Lukas' face.

Philip couldn't help but giggle and pull his phone out, starting to record the moment.

"For me?" Lukas giggled, tickling her sides.

Hannah bursted out laughing, squirming in Lukas' lap.

"Lukas! The cake!" Philip yelled.

Lukas froze, picking it up with one hand, glancing back at Philip. "Thanks babe." 

Hannah stared up at Lukas, smiling. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Lukas asked. Not like he panicked for 4 hours over his daughter hating him or not.

"I told you I hated you." Her bright smile shifted into a frown. "I didn't mean it." She wailed, wrapping her arms around Lukas' neck, holding him tight. 

Lukas chuckled, rubbing her back, smiling. "I never thought you did, sweetheart." He knew Philip was rolling his eyes into oblivion. 

She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Lukas pulled her into anther hug, kissing her forehead. 

"Dad." Hannah muttered.

"Hm?"

"Too tight." She panted.

Lukas let go, quickly, rubbing her head. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Lukas stared at her for a few seconds and the smile on his face was one Philip only saw one other time. On their wedding day.

"Daddy?"

Philip shut the video off, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Can dad and I eat the cake?"

Philip nodded, smiling when he heard Hannah giggle and run towards the kitchen for the paper plates they laid out. He turned to go and help her when Lukas grabbed his arm.

"Hm?" Philip turned around, smiling up at Lukas.

Lukas cupped his cheeks, leaning down, kissing him. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Philip hummed.

"You were right." Lukas muttered, wrapping his arms around Philips waist.

"I know." Philip grinned, rubbing Lukas' arms. "Let's go eat some cake."

Lukas nodded, walking with Philip into the kitchen.

Okay, maybe she didn't hate him, after all Hannah is only five.


End file.
